


What I've Done

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: The fall out from Kenny and Adam's Tag Team break up from AEW's All Out 9/5/2020
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	What I've Done

A little while before the PPV had started, Kenny caught up with the Bucks backstage. He wanted to go over the segment after the match and let them know his plans.

"Yeah, exactly. You guys follow me through the back as we do our thing, and then I'll leave."

"Right." Matt replied, "Then you'll be back right?"

"Well actually, I won't."

Both Matt and Nick looked confused.

"See I already cleared it with TK. He knows that car is taking me right to the hotel."

"OK.... but why?" Nick inquired.

"Listen, you guys both know about me and Adam. I just want to try to get out of my head before he comes back. You know how I can get lost in my own story sometimes, and this one is gonna be a bit more difficult than usual."

"Yeah, I get it." Matt replied while Nick nodded.

Kenny was relieved that the Bucks understood him. They've known each other for so long and knew Kenny well. They watched him through the entire thing with Ibushi and knew exactly how he was then. It was nice for Kenny not to have to explain further.

"So I'm gonna go put my things together so they can be in the truck for when I leave during the segment."

"Did you say anything to Adam?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he knows I'm leaving right then. I just hope he isn't too into his own head after that. He's worse than me sometimes, so it might be better if we're apart for a little while."

"Yeah I noticed that about him too. You both get really invested in the things you're doing." Nick replied.

A small smile crossed Kenny's face, that really was one thing he loved about Adam how passionate he was and how similar they were in that respect.

"Thanks guys for being so understanding."

"Of course Kenny." Matt extended his hand and pulled Kenny in for a hug.

Nick patted him on the back, "Hope all goes well tonight."

"Me too." Kenny replied as he turned to walk to the locker room to get ready for the night.

Sometime later, after Kenny had packed up his things and sent them off to the truck, he started doing his usual pre-match warm ups. He finished his last stretch and looked up to see Adam looking down at him. Kenny straightened up, catching the look in Adam's eyes. He could see the nerves, but also tell he was getting into his "Hangman" headspace as he called it. Kenny reached over and grabbed the water he set nearby.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kenny asked.

"As ready as I can be." Adam's reply felt, almost distant, not the usual feel Kenny would get from him before a match. He was in deep.

"I know." Kenny replied with a deep intake of breath, batting away the urge to shake Adam out of his head. He knew what they had to do, and was starting the get the feeling in his gut. The one that told him they both were going to be off the deep end by the finish.

Kenny decided it was probably best if they both kept to themselves for these last few minutes. Kenny paced back and forth, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. He peered over at Adam, who was stretching out, so clearly in his pre-match zone. Minutes later Adam's music hit, and he headed out first. Kenny poured his last bit of water over his head, to cool himself off a bit before hitting the Florida humidity full blast. As his music started he took a long, deep breath, steadying himself as he headed out the tunnel.

Everything in the match had gone to plan, every spot, ever small little nuance to the story told as they had planned. The post-match segment was rough for Kenny. He knew what they were going to do, but even as it went to plan, he couldn't help the feeling that welled up as Hangman fell at his feet. Sure he had done the minor push for effect, but a part of it still hurt. He was glad the camera wasn't too close for his final look back at Hangman or some may have caught the slightly out of character look in his eyes. As he turned he pushed that feeling deep, and continued his walk with the Bucks to the waiting truck.

Once he got into the truck and it sped off, Kenny let out the breath it felt like he had been holding since that final count of three. He slid a hand through his wet hair as his head fell back against the seat. He still felt so tense, so caught up in his head. He knew it was going to be hard to wind down from this one. A break up storyline with a friend is hard enough, but when it's the person you're in love with its terrible. You work so hard to make it look real that it almost feels that way. At least, that's how it felt right now; it literally felt like they broke up for real. Kenny wiped a hand along his forehead and down the side of his face. With all the sweat and the water he hadn't noticed the slight wetness in his eyes. If he felt like this, he could only imagine how Adam was taking it.

The car pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door. As Kenny stepped out and grabbed his things from the driver he wondered if leaving Adam alone in the locker room was the best idea. Sure he said it was fine, but was it? With a heavy sigh Kenny walked into the lobby, to the elevator, and pushed the number for his floor. Once in his room, he dropped his things by his side of the bed. Kenny stripped out of his wet gear and into a hot shower. He braced himself against the wall and let the hot spray relieve the tension in his back. He could finally feel himself letting go of some the feelings from his character in the match.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adam got out of the shower, toweling his hair dry as he walked to his bag. He was glad the Bucks were busy so he could keep to himself. He sighed heavily as he tossed the towel aside, at the time he thought it may have been a good idea for Kenny to leave after the match, but he was kind of regretting that he agreed to it right now. It honestly got to him way more than he thought. He thought he was going to be able to keep "Hangman" and Adam separate, but it was hitting way to close to home. Anyone but Kenny and this would have been an easier thing to push aside. All he kept thinking was he had let Kenny down, Hangman let him down, but it felt like Adam did too.

He knew how it had to play out, when they first thought it out Adam thought it would come across so great on TV. He was sure it did, but why did it feel like it actually hurt? He was honestly close to tears in the ring when he rolled over to look up at Kenny. The look on Kenny's face didn't help at all. He looked frustrated, annoyed, and if you looked closer, sad. It took all his strength once Kenny walked away to actually get up and go to the back.

Walking through the back he felt the pats on the back, nodded acknowledgment to the praise, but ultimately he felt numb. He was so deep into his head, into that Hangman character, that he was merely going through the motions. It took till he got into the shower for him to start to get back to reality. Adam was trying his best to tell himself that he had not let Kenny down, it was Hangman. That nagging voice in his head kept saying you let him down. He got to the point where he had to say it out loud. "I didn't let Kenny down, Hangman did, not Adam." If anyone had heard him they would think he was crazy, but he had to keep saying it. He had to silence that voice.

Once he was dressed, Adam gathered his things and headed out to the car. The silence on the drive felt weird, he had gotten used to the months of him and Kenny leaving together. It was not doing him any favors as he tried to stay out of his head. Even the radio was just white noise in the background of his thoughts. The only thing he knew for sure, as he pulled up to the hotel, was that he had to reconnect, had to get back to Kenny, his Kenny, not the one that left him lying in the ring.

Once inside the elevator, he could fell a bit of tension rising in him. Once he came face to face with Kenny again what would happen? Adam ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his reflection in the mirrored elevator wall. He had to say it again, one last desperate attempt to right himself. Staring into his own eyes, he had to hear it again. "Hangman let him down, Adam didn't." He was brought out of his trance by the elevator bell for his floor.

He took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator. Their room felt a mile away as he walked down the quiet hallway. His feelings were slowly taking over again with each step. He reached the door, and opened it, he felt so tense, but yet unsure, it was a strange mix. He couldn't even look up as he entered the room they shared. He dropped his bags at the door, kicked his boots to the side, and finally looked up. Kenny was right there.

Adam was at a loss for something to say. He hoped Kenny would say something, anything. The silence was threatening to swallow him up. Kenny grabbed him then, pushing him against the nearest wall, their foreheads touching, eyes refusing to leave one another’s.

"I'm sorry..." Adam's voice was so small, so quiet he barely recognized it himself. "I..."

Kenny brought a finger to Adam's lips, "You don't need to say that." He moved his finger away to cup Adam's cheek.

Adam's eyes slipped closed, the touch bringing a slight relief to his absolutely wrecked nerves. It gave him to courage he needed to say what he needed to say. "I need you Kenny, my Kenny."

Kenny knew exactly how he felt, both of them were wrapped so deeply within their stories and their characters, that their real life story was getting lost. Even now Kenny was still trying to shake off those nagging voices, feelings from the aftermath. All Kenny could do was nod as he caught Adam's eyes again; they glimmered with the threat of tears.

Hangman had lost Kenny, but Adam was trying desperately to feel how it was before this match, to feel that Kenny still needs Adam, even though Hangman was losing everything. He needed their connection in the most intimate of ways to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Please Kenny, I need you, need to feel you... feel... us... again."

"Me too." Kenny captured Adam's lips all the emotions leaving his body through that kiss.

Between kisses and much needed touches they stumbled their way to the bed. Adam fumbled with his belt, cursing himself for not wearing something comfortable back to the hotel. He needed the touch, needed to feel Kenny, needed to just feel. Finally free of their clothes, Adam moved back onto the bed, pulling Kenny with him. He couldn't bring himself to let go, he needed any connection he could get right now.

Adam lay back, tugging at Kenny till Kenny covered his body. The skin to skin contact helping him feel more reassured, but he needed more. He needed them together as one, connected on every level. He placed his hands on either side of Kenny's head pulling his face up to meet eye to eye. He could tell by the look in Kenny's eyes that he needed it just as much.

"Please Kenny, “Adam’s voice filled with raw emotion. "Fuck me, please. I need to feel everything, feel how much you still need me." Again Adam's eyes threatened tears.

"Yes baby,” Kenny reached over for the lube, coating his fingers. "I'll always need you."

Kenny dipped his head, taking Adam's lips as he gently worked his fingers inside. He moved and stretched them inside, his lips barely leaving Adam's for air. He hoped he was conveying his own need through those kisses, his need to show Adam that nothing has been lost between them no matter what happens on television or in that ring.

It was Adam who broke the kiss panting softly, "Now, please."

Kenny slipped his fingers out and poured more lube into his hand, coating himself with it. With Adam's legs sliding around his waist, he positioned himself. He looked down to see Adam's eyes focused, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. With one slow, smooth stroke, he pushed into Adam, they both moaned in relief as the intimate connection was finally made.

"Kenny." Adam moaned it over and over again. All the previous tension was leaving his body with each of Kenny's sure thrusts.

"Adam." Kenny panted, "I'll never stop needing you, needing our connection."

"I know. I know." Adam whimpered, "Touch me baby please, I want to come for you.... with you."

Kenny reached down, gathering the liquid leaking from Adam's cock, before sliding his hand down and back up again, slowly matching the rhythm of his thrusts. So lost in the feeling, the moment, that the only sounds were their bodies coming together, and moans mixed with heavy breathing. A few intense moments later and Adam was coming, Kenny a split second behind him, their bodies spilling every pent-up feeling from the inside out.

Kenny stayed there, kept them locked together. He needed to feel it longer just as much as Adam did. He looked down at Adam with misty eyes. "I love you. I'll never stop needed you in my life."

Adam lost it then, tearing spilling from his eyes, "I fucking love you so much. God Kenny, you don't realize just how much I need you."

Kenny leaned down so they were touching heads, "Yes I do. We are so similar in that. You have to know that by now."

Kenny pulled away only enough to slip out of Adam and lay at his side. Adam rolled to his side; he didn't care about his messy state, and laid his head on Kenny chest, hearing the reassuring beat of his heart.

He laid like that a minute before he spoke, "Let's never do that again."

Kenny laughed softly; he could tell his Adam was back. "I wasn't planning on it, but we may have to feud though."

Adam looked up at Kenny then, that oh so familiar mischievous look returning to Adam's face. "That's the fun part. Remember after our singles match in Japan?"

Kenny grinned, "How could I forget? What didn't we do that night?"

Adam's laugh was low, sexy. "We barely made it to the room."

"I know. You're right; it's just beginning isn't it?"

"You bet your sweet ass Kenneth."

Kenny laughed. He was so happy they were back to their normal selves after the emotional roller coaster the night had sent them on.


End file.
